The Fellowship
by gypsywriter135
Summary: When Rohan was four, he met his best friend for life in the form of Gondor. When the two turn 16, they are the ones to face the new danger that darkens the world in the form of an evil named Mordor. Fears are faced, allies are formed, and friendships are tested to the brink of insanity.


I should not be doing this... I have way too many other stories out there that I need to finish...

But this plot bunny would not leave me alone!

I have great plans for this story...

**Disclaimer: Bryke owns all.**

* * *

When Pema turned around at the market, the last thing she ever expected to see was Rohan tottering away, the usually shy toddler making a beeline for three other children a few yards away.

Now, being a patient mother, as well as raising Meelo, the young mother stood back and patiently and curiously watched. After all, she had a hard enough time detaching little Rohan from her long enough to go to the bathroom, let alone have him wander off on his own.

As she watched, two of the children seemed to picking on the third, teasing him by tripping him with earthbending every time he tried to back up. When Rohan reached the trio of boys, he pointed a chubby finger at them. The other two just laughed and rolled their eyes, tripping the smaller one once more.

Rohan huffed, then exhaled deeply, letting loose a storm of air-a trick he had no doubt picked up from Meelo-and promptly blew the two bullies over.

As the children tried to wrap their minds around what had happened, Rohan, surprisingly, reached down to help the other boy up.

From her position, Pema could see them exchange a few words, before he eyes widened as the bullies got up angrily and started towards the other two. She quickly put her purchases in her bag and began to make her way over to the kids. It was a little difficult with people constantly getting in her way.

She heard yells and cries and forcefully pushed her way through the crowd, fearing the worst. However, when she got there, she was shocked.

The small boy was standing protectively in front of Rohan, who was glaring at the other boys from the ground. As one of them made a move towards them, the boy let out a yell and leapt forward and tackled him. Rohan stared at him for a moment before crying out himself and attacking the other boy.

The bullies didn't stand a chance, and hardly got a moment to use any of their bending, the two smaller children kicking and scratching and clawing and biting anything they could get their hands on. Pema surged forward and reached down, trying to pull the children apart. Another pair of arms assisted her, and the two children were pulled free. The earthbenders scrambled up and quickly ran away, not once looking back.

"Rohan!" Pema scolded. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"They were being mean, Mama!" the little boy sniffled. He clutched at his elbow. "They pushed me down!"

"That's only because you blew air at them," the woman clicked disapprovingly.

"Because they were being mean to him!" Rohan pointed a finger at the other boy. Pema glanced up and saw the small, black-haired boy being scolded by a short, plump woman, who she assumed was his mother.

The two women made eye contact and the other headed towards Pema.

"I am so sorry, miss," she said, bowing deeply to Pema. "My son has a habit of getting into trouble. Your son isn't hurt too badly, is he? We'll be more than willing to pay for medical expenses…"

Pema waved her off. "Honestly, it's quite alright," she said. "He's not hurt too badly, nothing we can't handle. I'm more surprised than anything. Usually, he's not like this at all."

The other woman nodded. "I understand, but are you sure that there's nothing I can do to make it up to you?"

"Please, everything's alright," Pema insisted. She opened her mouth to say more, but trailed off when her gaze wandered over the two boys. The one who had been bullied was wrapping his cloth belt around Rohan's scraped elbow, while Rohan, with his other hand, was dusting off the boy's clothes.

"Well look at that," the other woman muttered.

"That certainly is a sight," Pema agreed, eyes wide.

"I'm surprised," the woman said. "Usually he has such a hard time getting along with anyone…"

"Yes, I know what you mean…" Pema breathed.

The two women watched the boys for a moment before silence was broken.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," the other woman said. "My name is Shima."

"Pema," Pema introduced herself. "This is my son, Rohan."

"Oh, you're Councilman Tenzin's wife, aren't you?" Shima asked.

"I am."

Rohan was tugging gently at her robe, and Pema bent down to hear what he had to say.

"Mama, can Gondor come and play at the Air Temple with us?" he asked, eyes bright and a smile on his face. Pema glanced up at Shima, who was standing with her hands on the other boy-Gondor's- shoulders. She shrugged and gave Pema a small smile.

"Of course he can," Pema said, ruffling Rohan's brown locks. The smile Rohan gave her was likely to split his face in two, and he grabbed Gondor's hand, pulling him gently towards the harbor.

Shima and Pema followed after them, Shima chuckling. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting day."

"I'll say," Pema smiled. "Usually, I have to pry him away from me."

"Gondor's always been a bit of a rebel," Shima explained. "At four, he's all action and motion. I can hardly get him to sit still. And he's always picking fights with benders that he can never win."

As the two mothers watched the boys ahead of them, they both could agree on one thing.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

This is the prologue. More to come as soon as I get home from work! Gah, I'm so excited for this story! I couldn't resist!


End file.
